luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Graveyard
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure- Graveyard is the fifth episode of Plants vs Zombies Plush: Peashooter and Paco's Adventure. It aired on December 5, 2017. Synopsis Somewhere... Beyond the Grave, lies another crystal. But can Peashooter and Paco be able to obtain it? Plot Peashooter and Paco make their way to the graveyard, and given their enemy Paco starts to worry. Though Peashooter tries to calm her nerves, Norm rises out of his grave along with some others, and they begin attacking. Given the area, the zombies act more aggressively than usual, but still have the same dumb mentality that can be used against them. Ducktube takes offense to that, but ends up getting distracted by Paco, thinking she's a leaf, while Peashooter keeps on dealing with the zombies. But as the zombies go down, the wave starts, causing Flagman and some others to rise out of the ground and attack the plants. Given the number of zombies and their aggresive nature, Peashooter shoots down one of the balloons, containing the seed packet for Snow Pea. She's able to take several of the zombies down, but is later taken down by Mugalo by the power of his voice. Plus the rain starts to pour down even harder thanks to the zombies' actions. Once the wave is done, Paco gets attacked from behind by a new zombie, Dark Wizard, aided by his loyal knight Factor. Peashooter immediately begins firing, dodging the wizard's fireballs in the process, but is unable to damage Factor due to his armor, or as he calls it, the "twooo cans". He also ends up getting attacked by Buckethead and Bolbi, so he calls on backup from Fume Shroom, who promptly deals with them as well as the approaching Coney. He then turns his attention to Dark Wizard and Factor, he takes the wizard down, and Factor charges towards Fume Shroom to avenge his fallen comrade. However, that backfires and he's taken down. With them out of the way, the boss alarm goes off, and Fume Shroom is taken off the battlefield. Baron Von Bats is the boss this time around, who jumps out of his grave and begins singing, confusing Peashooter with Mario in the process. He then spawns a bunch of emo vampire zombies, who begin attacking Peashooter, who in turn remarks on the unoriginality of another zombie-spawning boss coming after the last one. Once they go down, the Baron begins his attack by lunging at him with his bite, firing magic and teleporting all around the graveyard. His hat eventually falls off, leading Peashooter to think he's weakened like their first fight, but this isn't the case as his hat starts attacking him. The hat is dealt with, and the Baron starts singing again, losing his wig and part of his mustache in the process. Fortunately for the plants, Fume Shroom's balloon is nearby and they shoot it down. The Baron finishes his singing, and Fume Shroom puts and end to both the Baron and the fight. The fifth Z-Crystal is found, and the team leaves the graveyard, Fume Shroom making one last remark that maybe the Baron will get development later, but for now will remain the one-dimensional boss. Given the rain and mud at the graveyard, Peashooter, Paco and Fume Shroom relax with a nice warm bath. During it, the others come in to analyze the crystal, which Wall-nut concludes to work on plants from the Dark Ages, the Gravebuster, and all Mushrooms, much to Fume Shroom's excitement. Mac informs them their next stop is the zoo, much to Peashooter's dismay... Featured Characters *Peashooter *Paco *Snow Pea *Fume Shroom *Sunflower *Sunny *Wall-nut *Norm *Pirate Minions *Bucaneer Zombies *Coney *Ducktube *Newspaper Zombie *Bolbi *Buckethead Mummy *Flagman *Mugalo *Dark Wizard (debut) *Factor (debut) *Baron Von Bats (Boss) Transcript Graveyard/Transcript Trivia Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Peashooter and Paco's Adventure Episodes